A two-step multistep transmission of the previously discussed type, in which a first planetary gear set comprises of two radially nested transmission sub-assemblies, which is coupled with a second planetary set in a traditional construction, is known through U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,557. A disadvantage in this known multi step transmission is the nesting of the particular parts, especially the coupling of the two gear sets is in comparison rather complex.